


This is the way you hurt us

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, after all, has a right to speak as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the way you hurt us

**April 20th, 2012**

Stark,  
  
You probably flinched just from reading the return address, and I can’t honestly say that I care. I like to think I am not cruel, but I am also human and that means I am not always nice… tough luck for you, I’m afraid.  
  
I debated writing this letter. What good could it do when you and Loki already said everything you needed to? But then, I guess everybody got to lay their cards on the table except for me and I figured I deserved it, too. I am part of this little dance after all, aren’t I?  
  
The truth is, I did not learn anything new that day.  
Loki found your letter when we visited you -was it three years ago? I think it was. He replied, you know. He wrote a reply and burned it in your sink in the morning, and all that time I pretended I never read it because, what good would that have done? I know what I am. A hypocrite, a liar, a selfish man, feel free to add to it. What can I say? I do not care.  
  
You see, Stark, I am not like you.  
I don’t know if I deserve Loki or not, but I do not believe it truly matters, because he chose me. He married me and he continues making that choice every day, every night, and maybe it makes me a horrible man but I will not push him toward you, ever.  
He is the love of my life. My everything. He is the man I want to wake up with every day until the day that I die, the man I want to be buried with when that happens. I want him to be the man who will be with me at the nursing home, mumbling about the poor quality of the meals and the rudeness of young people. I will not renounce that.  
  
Oh, trust me, I know the saying. But what good would it be to let him go when I know you would do nothing but watch him crash and burn?  
  
You are an idiot.  
Everything you want is just there, yours from the taking -one word from you and he would leave me without a second thought, and yet you don’t. Whatever your reasons are, I care not. If you were his husband and I was in your place then by all mean I would say the words. I would grieve to break a marriage, yes, but I know very well that I am not generous enough to make that sacrifice.  
I can let go of a lot of things, Stark, but Sleipnir and Loki are the two things that I will never be able to leave behind, no matter what.  
  
So I am not going to push him away from me.  
If you finally ask him to join you, or if he simply decides he has had enough of me, I will step down. I will not make him stay where he does not wish to be. But so long as he is here, in my house, in my arms, so long as he tries as hard as I do to make our relationship work, I will do my best to make him happy.  
  
Perhaps it makes me a bad man. It is, after all, entirely possible.  
Still, I would rather be happily in the wrong than depressed and in the right.  
  
I suppose this brings us to the true point of this letter then. You need to make a choice, Stark.  
  
Every time you appear in our life, Loki’s heart shatters a little more. I am doing my best to make him happy, and although I dislike admitting it, I believe so are you… but this won’t be possible so long as he is torn between the two of us.  
If you want him to be happy, you need to decide -you can either ask him to join you, or you can leave and let my family mend its wounds.  
  
In all honesty, I know exactly which choice you will make, and you will get no sympathy from me.  
  
It seems I am not as good a man as you are.  
  
Thor Odinson


End file.
